Post Doubt
by GoodCopLovesBadCop
Summary: Was watching the SVU marathon and got inspired after watching "Doubt" Please Reiew :
1. Post Doubt

**M****ostly followed the story line, while adding my own dialog and whatever else I saw fit to make the story a bit better, I think.**

**Nothing you recognize from the show is mine...what you do not remember, is mine! MUUAHAHAHAHA (haha)  
**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

They were arguing, going at it trying to prove their own theory is correct. Toe to toe, face to face. Emotions running high, and neither of them getting any closer to believing the other one.

"She's lying!" He yelled.

"She has all the symptoms of PTSD and is acting as if she were just attacked! How can you think she is lying!" She retorted

"Who wears sexy underwear to go 'study'? Huh? Tell me that, Olivia!"

"So you're saying because a woman decides to wear sexy underwear because she wants to, she deserves to be raped? Then you need to switch jobs El!"

"You know that is not what I think, I'm just saying I don't believe that it wasn't consensual! I mean who wears that kind of stuff without wanting to get screwed?"

Olivia Got in in face and replied "Sometimes, El, I do." And walked away, leaving a very shocked Elliot in her wake.

Myra Denning was accusing her adviser and professor at her college, Ron Polikoff, of rape. Who was telling the truth? Forensics pointed to rape, but the stories and credibility of Myra's personality was shading the should be black and white case, a very ugly shade of Grey. With the two detectives stuck on opposite side of the fence, the case was not progressing smoothly. And to make matters worse, Myra's lawyer stormed into Cragen's office demanding to know why Ron had not been arrested yet.

Olivia walked into Cragen's office, followed by Elliot to find Myra's lawyer yelling at their captain.

"Why is he not in custody, Captain? Does SVU not care enough about the victims?"

Before Cragen could answer, Elliot did.

"We don't have enough evidence, we can not jeopardize this case on a false arrest, we must be get all the facts first!" He yelled, still wanting a fight after his with Olivia was over.

"I think you just want to hide the fact that you assaulted her, Detective!" She yelled back.

Elliot scoffed and stared her down "I did not, touch her. She almost fell down the stairs, and I caught her, end of story."

"Really, Detective? Or did you see a window to cop a feel, since your wife has left you? Yes, that's right, I know all about it. My investigator had a field day digging up dirt on you!"

"Do not use MY personal life to make YOUR case!" He yelled, turned on his heels and stormed off, with Olivia in tow.

* * *

**Decided to stop here, this was just a quick "recap" of what kinda happened. I'll pick up with my stuff next time :) Review if you want more**

**PS: Yes, I know, I am neglecting my other story at the moment...I'm having a problem continuing, I am in need of some inspiration! I'll continue when I can :)  
**


	2. Alternate ending

**Mostly followed the story line, while adding my own dialog and whatever else I saw fit to make the story a bit better, I think. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Elliot, wait. Elliot, stop, please." She begged.  
"What, Liv? Huh, What?" He spat.  
"Tell me what's goin on, Eli. What happened at home?"

He rubbed his face and looked her in the eyes.  
"Kathy left, okay? She left me, and it's for good this time."  
"what? Are you sure? Why?"  
"Because, she can't handle this, me or the job. Us."  
"Whoa, El, what do you mean 'Us'?"  
"She can't handle the fact that we're friends, and she picked another fight about how she thinks we're sleeping together. So she told me she was done. And I'm not fighting it anymore."  
"Wow" Was all she could say  
"Yeah" He scoffed, and turned to walk away.  
"Elliot, do you want me to come with you?"  
"That's up to you, Livia"

He opened the elevator and stepped on. Just before it was about to close, she followed him on, and decided to take her chance.

They decided to pick up some take out and head to her place. She called Cragen and told him that they wouldn't be back in for the rest of the day. He understood and told her to make sure he got his head cleared up. She planned on trying to do just that.

They arrived at her apartment, and she fiddled with her key. "Need help with that, Liv?" He laughed and pulled out his key. "Here, let me show you how to open a door." He laughed some more.

"I know how to open a door, jackass." She laughed back  
"Ta-dah! I did it!" He joked  
"Shut up, mine works, it just got stuck.  
"Uh huh, whatever you say, Livie, Gimme your key."  
"Why? You have your own."  
"I want to see what the problem is, here take the food, and I'll check it out. Don't worry, you'll get it back."  
"Fine" She said, and did what she was told. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back, maybe when you're done playing handyman, we can eat?"  
"Yea, sure"  
"Good."

As she left to change, he tried to get her key to work, finally he was able to get it working.

"Well it seems to be okay now, do you want my key just in case?" He called  
As she emerged from the room wearing a tank top and lounge pants she answered.  
"Nah, it should be okay, I'm not sure why it did that, thanks though."  
"No problem, lets eat!"  
"You got it."

They got their food ready on their plates, and went to the living room to eat and hopefully talk. They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward or unpleasant. Just quiet.

She cleared her throat and got ready to get him to open up. "So, when did you guys have this fight?"  
"what?" He played dumb.  
"El, with Kathy? When was the fight?"  
"Ooh, Uh, I guess it was about a week ago."  
"A week? El, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because work was busy and I didn't think it mattered that much." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"It matters when I become part of it, El!" She was getting upset now.  
"How are you apart of it, Liv? Huh? And don't yell at me, if I wanted a fight I would go the fuck home!"  
She closed her eyes and attempted to calm down. "Elliot, you said part of the fight was about me, you said she couldn't handle "Us" what does that mean?"  
He took in a deep breath and gathered his thoughts together.  
"Us, Liv. She Can't stand that we are close friends, probably closer than we should be, and doesn't like how when there is a problem at work I won't talk to her. I come to you. I always come to you, Liv. I can't talk to her, she doesn't understand anything. Not like you do. She's jealous of that, and now she's done. And I'm done trying to prove her wrong. Honestly, I'm relieved."  
"where have you been staying?"  
"Honestly?  
"Yes. Honestly."  
"The cribs, just till I can find a place, I've been looking, but it's gotta be big enough for the kids too."  
"Elliot, stay here, I've got the spare room, and the bed is a lot more comfortable than the cribs."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks, Liv, it wont be for long."  
"however long it takes, its fine."

There was a long silence before she spoke again.  
"El?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you relieved?"  
"Huh? Ooh, umm, Because I don't love her. I haven't loved her for a very long time."  
"Oh."  
"I think I love someone else."  
"Already? Who?" Her heart felt like it was shattering. She finally thought she had a chance. And he had already moved on to someone else? Fucking great!  
"Already? I've felt this way for years, you know her too."

She starred at him, dumbfounded, and confused. No more words were spoken. Just movements. His hand moved to her face and caressed her cheek. His lips moved forward, and before she could pull away, she felt herself pulling toward him, like a magnet. Their lips touched slightly, and before he could deepen the kiss he whispered "You."

"I guess it doesn't matter if my key works or not?" She asked in between sweet kissed. He smiles against her lips and said "Nope."

* * *

**I'm gonna call this one done...What do ya say?**


End file.
